A Special Get Together
by The Yank and The Brit
Summary: Steph has just finished a distraction job and goes back to RangeMan. Babe Story from Ranger's POV


**Disclaimer:** The characters from the world of Stephanie Plum are the sole property of the very talented author: Janet Evanovich. We only borrowed them to help enhance our story, and do not wish to make money off of them. This story, however, is copyrighted to the mentioned authors. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY. If you would like to add it to an archive, please just let us know.

**Summary:** A distraction job has ended and Steph goes back to Rangeman.

**Time Frame:** Post LMT.

**Author's Notes:** This story was written as a birthday surprise for a friend of ours. It's a total Babe story and is written from Ranger's point of view.

**Warning**: This story is a work of fiction.

**Rating:** M

**A Special Get Together**

**_By the Yank & The Brit_**

I watched as Tank and Lester shoved the scumbag into the backseat. I know I should have called them both to the carpet for manhandling our FTA like that, but frankly, the lowlife deserved it. In fact, if Tank and Lester hadn't gotten to him first, I probably would have beaten the shit out him.

The slime pushed pharmaceuticals, and he wasn't fussy about who his buyers were, school yard kids or clubbers. But that wasn't the reason why I'd wanted to tear him limb from limb. The reason was the woman standing, shivering, next to me wrapped in my jacket. Steph had done a brilliant job at getting the perp out of the club without getting innocent bystanders hurt, just like usual. What wasn't usual was the way the collar went down. Tank met them outside the club and started putting the cuffs on him, somehow he'd gotten loose and lunged at Stephanie sending her sprawling on the tarmac. Tank had been quick to grab hold of him again and get the other cuff on. The FTA had called Steph some colorful names as Tank and Lester dragged him away.

I put my arm around the slim woman beside me and gently guided her towards my truck. My breath hitched as she slid into the passenger seat, she'd taken me at my word about the distraction outfit and the skirt rode up her thighs as she sat, the split at the side giving me a view of the milky skin above her stockings. My fault I guess. When she'd asked me if she should dress street corner slutty or classy slutty. I'd told her street corner slutty.

I glanced down the remainder of her tantalizing legs and did my best to keep from losing my cool. There were holes in her stockings and she was dirty from where she'd been knocked to the ground.

I tried to get into my zone as I drove but I couldn't, all I could think about was my Babe. I had to touch her, I had to talk to her. I reached out and took her hand, bringing it back to rest on my thigh, keeping my fingers laced with hers. "Babe, do you want to come back to the office?"

"I have to Ranger. My stuff is there and my car is in the garage. Could I use your shower and get changed back into my RangeMan clothes. I don't want to walk into my building dressed like this in case I meet one of the residents, they all know grandma and I really don't want my mom to here about how I dress for work."

"No problem, Babe."

_steph&ranger steph&ranger steph&ranger_

I followed her into the apartment on the seventh floor and watched her walk into the bedroom. She looked so defeated, I just wanted to fold her into my arms and comfort her. I wandered into the kitchen and took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Leaning against the counter I pondered the woman that was Stephanie Plum. She wasn't seeing Morelli anymore, but I hadn't yet made a move on her. Even though I'd told her I would be back in her bed if Morelli stayed out of it, I couldn't do it. I didn't want to push her. I wanted her to make the decision to come to me.

Putting my water down on the counter I decided to change into a pair of sweats while Steph was in the shower. As I passed by the bathroom door, I was almost tempted to go in there and help her wash away the dirt and grime from tonight. However, since she hadn't invited me in there in the first place, I didn't think she'd take too kindly to the intrusion. Smiling to myself at the thought of a very naked and wet Stephanie, I headed into the little room off my bedroom.

I hadn't heard the water turn off so when I came out of the dressing room and saw Steph coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, I stopped dead in my tracks. The sight of her toweling her hair, water glistening on her shoulders made my heart beat faster and I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breathe.

We made eye contact and I just couldn't look away. It was as if she was pulling me towards her by some invisible wire. I took a step closer to her as she moved in my direction. We were so close all I needed to do was stretch my neck a little and I could kiss her. Instead, still holding her gaze I lifted a wet curl off her face and tucked it behind her ear. I cupped her cheek with my hand and lowering my head, gently touched my lips to hers. I felt a flicker of response and lifted my head to look in her eyes again. Silently I asked her a question and her eyes gave me the answer I'd been waiting for as she undid the knot on her towel, letting it fall in a puddle at her feet.

Slowly I slid my hand down her beautiful body, savoring the feel of her skin under my hand. Slipping one arm under her knees, I gently cradled her shoulders with the other. I captured her lips again in an almost chaste kiss as I carried her to my bed. I placed one knee on the mattress, as I lowered her down onto the comforter. The idea of making love to my Babe, in my bed, sent excitement like I'd never felt before coursing through my body.

The one night I'd made love to her during her last break with Morelli seemed like eons ago, and that had been in a bed she had shared many times before with the cop. This time, I wanted to savor each moment, make her remember me and ruin her for all other men. This time, I wanted it to be in a place that had never been tainted by any other lover, hers or mine.

I stood up, watching her lying there, in all her naked glory, her eyes filled with trust and love, never leaving mine. I quickly removed my shirt and as I moved my hand to the waistband of my sweats, she shook her head. I eyed her suspiciously until she sat up, her legs brushing mine. She then reached out with her hands and began lowering the black cloth herself. I stepped out of the sweats now bundled at my feet and as I moved to lower her back down on the bed, she glanced up at me, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

She then placed a tender kiss on my erection as she trailed her fingernails along the muscles of my leg. The feel of her gentle lips on me sent the blood rushing lower, my erection growing tighter and I couldn't take it any longer; I had to touch her not only with my hands, but my lips, kissing every inch of her. I lowered her back down on the bed and lay down beside her.

I leaned forward, capturing her lips again, as my hand caressingly roamed down one leg and back up the other. I moved my hand over her lower warmth briefly, but tenderly, before letting my hand continue upwards coming to rest on one of her beautiful and full breasts. Her hand moved down to wrap around my erection. I knew that I wouldn't last long enough to do what I wanted if she tried to pleasure me. Reluctantly I broke the kiss, shaking my head slightly and gently removed her hand, bringing it back up to rest next to her on the bed. "Let me show you what you mean to me, Babe."

A tear seemed to glisten at the corner of her eye as she nodded mutely in response. I seemed to have rendered my love speechless, something that wasn't easy to do. I raised myself up, and moved over her. I then placed a kiss on her temple, and then moved my lips down her face, placing tender kisses as I went.

I suckled her neck, wanting desperately to leave my mark, but decided she'd find away to get even with me; besides I didn't want to ruin her perfect skin. I continued downward, placing a kiss at the nape of her throat before moving down and while capturing her breast again with my hand, I lowered my mouth over the other and took the luscious mound into my mouth. My heart leapt as I heard her moan with pleasure and her fingers began to run through my hair.

My mouth left her breast and continued on its downward journey. Pausing at her navel I dipped my tongue into the indentation and I felt her tremor and squirm.

Continuing on I pressed small wet kisses down her abdomen. When I reached her soft curls I looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. She was beautiful.

I gently ran one finger down into her curls, she was so wet. Her breathing sped up and I could see her breasts moving up and down as she struggled to keep her breathing even. My finger found her center and delved into the hot depths.

As I toyed and played with her, I replaced my fingers with my mouth, my tongue entering her warmth, and I sucked her sweet nectar. She writhed and bucked with pleasure, and when she cried out my name, I felt my heart burst. Never before had a woman captured my heart like she had. She was like no other woman I'd ever met. Strong-willed and yet innocent. Not naïve, no she could never be called that. But she had a trusting nature and it was because of that that I had shared more secrets of my past with her than any other woman.

As she came down from her high, her breathing evening out, I trailed kisses back up her body, and as my lips touched hers again, she opened her eyes. Seeing the love and passion shining in her blue depths, I knew I couldn't wait any longer and slowly pushed into her, inch by inch. Once I was fully encased in her warm body, I stilled to allow her to stretch to accommodate my size.

I was in ecstasy. There was no other word for it and as she slid her arms around my neck, and her legs wrapped around my waist, pushing me into her deeper, I realized just how much I loved this woman. I slid out of her slightly and then back in, and we found a rhythm that was all our own. I felt her muscles contract around me and then she uttered a phrase that made me want to give her the world.

"I love you, Carlos."

It sent me over the edge, and as I emptied myself into her, I laid my head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "and I love you."

She tightened her arms around me, and suddenly I realized that this is where I wanted to stay. I knew we couldn't stay like this forever, but for now, tonight, I was home. My life was too complicated to offer her a long term commitment, but then her so was hers. For now, though, I think she would agree with me that we should take our relationship one day at a time and enjoy it, and our love, for however long it lasts. As her fingers trailed lazily over my back, I realized that that was a discussion that could come later…much, much later. Tonight, I planned on continuing to show her how just how much I loved her.

**END**


End file.
